Straight into the Devil's Den
by DoodeSeriously
Summary: Elena's humanity is lost, and along the way she consciously decides to stumble upon the one person she knows can ease the tempting itch of 'devil may care', Niklaus Mikaelson himself. Pre 4x15 M-rating for future chapters.


I feel nothing. I guess that would mean I'm empty. But I feel good. So my brother is dead, but I'm still alive and it doesn't hurt. At all. I feel amazing. I've taken on cheering like Caroline has wanted me to and as long as I get to eat the opponents I guess I'm fine with that too. We're supposed to have a girly night in, but I'm bored. Caroline and Bonnie are so good these days. Damon is worried but I really couldn't care less. He's like Stefan used to be. These days my ex-boyfriend seems a hell of a lot more alluring than his older brother. Go figure. Once I want to have some fun, Damon's turned into a Grandpa.

I sigh out loud. Sure we've got booze and Bonnie's brought some magical herbs to spruce things up a bit… but really, we need to liven things up. My legs are shaking ominously; they've started doing this every time I'm getting restless, which tends to happen a lot. All I can think of is blood. Silent whimpers of a dying victim and blood. And a lot of it. Biting my lip I look at the time. The Grill is still open for another good hour.

"Well, I'm out of here." I announce to my friends as I slowly slide out of the couch, sauntering across the floor towards the entrance. I can hear the audible gasp from Caroline and Bonnie's stage whisper about how they promised Damon to keep me in check. As if I need it. All I need is a good time and I'm not getting it here. "Don't wait up for me, girls." I smile darkly before I casually walk out of the door. I'm quite surprised that they're not out the door trying to stop me, but they're probably too busy calling Damon – I'm sired to him after all. His word is my law. Not that I feel that way. Whenever he tells me what to do, it feels right. It _is_ right. But sometimes, I wish he didn't use his sire bond. Sometimes I just want to let go. And I know just the person to do it with.

I see him sitting at the end of the bar as I walk in to The Grill and as if on cue, he turns to look at me, those dark blue eyes scanning my body and my face quite detached, but I don't really care. I lick my lips before I reach him and I notice his eyes following my movements. He might hate me, but he still finds me attractive. I give him a slight smile and he offers the seat next to him.

"Would you like a drink, Elena?" He says in a hushed voice; that polished accent of his reverberating through my body. My body that hums from a new sort of excitement.

"Yes. I'll have a red wine." I see the drink in front of him and decide on a whim to grab whatever he's having.

Klaus smiles almost amused at me, but waves the bartender over. "Get us a bottle of that Shiraz you gave me earlier and another glass, will you mate?"

My thighs are tingling. I shouldn't be here. I hate Klaus. My eyes linger on his face while he pours the wine, and I notice a few beauty spots on his neck and I have to fight an urge to reach out and touch them to see if they're real. How have I never noticed those marks before? Neither have I noticed the necklaces around his neck, all tied leather bands with a few amulets attached. I flinch a bit as Klaus looks up at me with that serpent smile of his; those treacherous dimples mysteriously reeling me in.

"So what brings you here, Elena?" I wasn't going to tell him, but it's the way he says my name, like a caress.

"I came looking for _you_, Klaus."

He stares at me, smile disappearing quickly but he finds himself fast, much too fast for a human eye to even catch the slight change in him, but I'm not human anymore. The flicker in his eyes as his gaze travels over my face sends shivers along my spine and I squirm slightly in my seat. Something that doesn't elude Klaus, his smile is back and there's a dangerous gleam of excitement in his eyes.

Avoiding his intense stare I reach past him to grab the wine bottle he's just poured us both a drink from just to have something to talk about I guess; my legs skimming his as I do and my hair grazing his hand that's resting casually against the bar top.

I can feel the touch like a resonant echo through my every nerve, and I swallow hard as I lean back, my eyes cast down on the bottle in my hand. "I've never had red wine before." I admit to my own surprise. "Never thought I'd like it much, but now…" I shrug my shoulders as I read the label of fullness and acidity, oakiness and region of where the wine has been made.

I look up at Klaus. "You must have tried every wine there is."

Klaus raises a brow at me, but says nothing. He just nods towards my glass as he takes his own and swirls it around before raising it to me. Hesitating only for a moment, I gingerly grab the glass by its stem and clinks it against Klaus'.

My heart is accelerating all of a sudden. And not from fright. We both know what's about to happen, I see it in his eyes. And I want it. I want it so bad. My thighs brush against his knees when I spread my legs slightly, and I lift the glass to my lips taking a careful sip of the dark red liquid. It slides down the back of my throat all too easily. I take another sip. Then another. And then I lick my lips greedily with a smirk. "I like this."

There's a twitch of a smile to Klaus' lips as he refills my glass. "I always only go for the best of everything." His voice low and enticing and I stop breathing for a brief moment.

He watches me intensely, pressing his knee against the inside of my leg. All very innocent, but the tension is eating me up from inside and the hot tingles from his touch is so intense my mouth grows dry despite the delicious red liquid passing my lips. Klaus leans in closer to me, his voice sly and dangerous. "So, little Elena Gilbert decided to play with the Devil himself tonight?"


End file.
